the_tunguska_lexiconfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pages
Introduction On this page is contained a list of all pages on the wiki. Each entry on the list should appear in the following format: * [[void page ptr|[name of page]]], cited by: [list of pages that cite this page, each one hyperlinked to citing page] Note that the name of the page should be itself a hyperlink to that page. Therefore if it is a phantom page it will appear red, and if it exists it will appear blue. A more real example of a list entry is the following: * [[void page ptr|Fredrick Tambour]], cited by: [[void page ptr|2032 Zambian Congressional Election]], [[void page ptr|Ted Biggley]], [[void page ptr|The Smurf Fiasco]]. Editing the list * If you did not fill a phantom page (you created a new page), add your page to the list. * For every page you cited, phantom or otherwise, ** If it does not appear in the list (it is a new phantom page), add a new entry of the phantom page you cited. Add your page to its list of citing pages. ** If it does appear in the list (someone has cited the page before or it already exists), add your page to the list of citing pages for this page. The List The Tunguska Project" and "the Great Repine" are a illegal pages - writing them directly would give the author too much power over the entire narrative - and therefore should not be cited onto this list. Please try to keep this list in alphabetical order. *[[Bloody Virginia]], cited by: [http://the-tunguska-lexicon.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Ale_Carnivale?venotify=created Summer Ale Carnivale] *[[Cassidy Stevenson]], cited by: [[Perennius]], [[Virginian Union]] *[[Cécil Leroy]], cited by: [[George Alexandrovich]] *[[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]], cited by: [[Kentucky Federal Commonwealth]] *the [[Comet Hypothesis]], cited by: nobody *[[Delaware Empire]], cited by: [[Virginian Union]], [[Kentucky Federal Commonwealth]], [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]] *the [[disappearance of Leonid Kulik]]Also known as Victor Ilyich, cited by: [[Peter Rostof]] *the [[disjoint states of occupied demarchic America]], cited by: [[The Tunguska Lexicon Wikia|prompt]], [[Peter Rostof]], [[Grindstone]], [[Virginian Union]], [[Herzogtum of Lancaster]] *the [[Edik Ring]], cited by: [[Tsar Nicholas II, the “Mad Tsar”|Tsar Nicholas II]] *[[George Alexandrovich]], cited by: the [http://the-tunguska-lexicon.wikia.com/wiki/Terrible_Famine_of_1909 Terrible Famine of 1909], [[Tsar Nicholas II, the “Mad Tsar”|Tsar Nicholas II]] *[[Grindstone]], cited by: [[Perennius]], [[Virginian Union]] *[[Helana Edik]], cited by: [[Edik Ring]] *[[Herzogtum of Lancaster]], cited by: [[Virginian Union]] *[[The Keljorian rebels|Keljorian Rebels]], cited by: nobody *[[Keljorian Wastes]]Formerly known as the rocky mountains, cited by: [[The Keljorian rebels|Keljorian Rebels]] *[[Kentucky Federal Commonwealth]], cited by: [[Virginian Union]], [http://the-tunguska-lexicon.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Ale_Carnivale?venotify=created Summer Ale Carnivale] , [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]] *[[Kleroterion]], cited by [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]] *the [[the New Underground|New Underground]], cited by: [[Peter Rostof]], [[Grindstone]], [http://the-tunguska-lexicon.wikia.com/wiki/Terrible_Famine_of_1909 Terrible Famine of 1909], [[Edik Ring]], [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]], [[George Alexandrovich]] *[[Perennius]]See "[http://lmgtfy.com/?q=aere+perennius Aere Perennius]", cited by: [[Grindstone]] *[[Peter Rostof]], cited by: nobody *[[Raemsk]], cited by: [[Edik Ring]] *the [[Summer Ale Carnivale]], cited by: nobody *[[Tathor root]], cited by: [[Edik Ring]], [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]], [[Helana Edik]] *the [[Terrible Famine of 1909]], cited by: [[Peter Rostof]], [[Tsar Nicholas II, the “Mad Tsar”|Tsar Nicholas II]], [[George Alexandrovich]] *[[Tsar Nicholas II, the “Mad Tsar”]], cited by: the [http://the-tunguska-lexicon.wikia.com/wiki/Terrible_Famine_of_1909 Terrible Famine of 1909], [[Edik Ring]], [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]], [[George Alexandrovich]] *[[Tunguska Device]], cited by: [[Grindstone]], [[Virginian Union]], [[Herzogtum of Lancaster]], [[Edik Ring]], [[Colonel Vladimir Sanders]] *the [[Tunguska Seven]], cited by: [[The Tunguska Lexicon Wikia|prompt]], the [[the New Underground|New Underground]], the [[Comet Hypothesis]], [[Perennius]], [[Virginian Union]] *[[Tunguskite]], cited by: [[The Keljorian rebels|Keljorian Rebels]] *[[Victor Ilyich]]Also known as Leonid Kulik, cited by: the [[Comet Hypothesis]], [[Peter Rostof]], [[Grindstone]], [[Perennius]], [[Virginian Union]] *[[Virginian Union]], cited by: [[Herzogtum of Lancaster]],[[Kentucky Federal Commonwealth]], [http://the-tunguska-lexicon.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Ale_Carnivale?venotify=created Summer Ale Carnivale], [[The Keljorian rebels|Keljorian Rebels]] Notes